¿Por Qué?
by Haruna1998
Summary: Historia dedicada a las Gemelas Kaganime, FUBUHARU. Espero les guste :D


Hooolaaa!

Bueno, aqui les traigo un one-shot, de Haruna y Fubuki :D me encanta esta pareja,

el cual lo dedico a las Gemelas Kaganime, a las que espero les guste!

Sin más aqui está:

**¿POR QUÉ?**

**POVS HARUNA**

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de nuestra querida Haruna Otonashi,

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por qué estaba triste?

¿Y deprimida?

¿Por qué le dijo Fuburra, ejem, Fuyuka, que eran novios?

¿Por qué no se declaró?

¿POR QUÉ FUE TAN ESTÚPIDA?

Simple respuesta, por que lo amaba, a cada fibra de su ser, sus cabellos, plateados y brillantes, sus ojos de ese color aqua marina, los cuales ignotizaban, su sonrisa, aaah, su sonrisa, preciosa, unica en el mundo, su caracter, amable y bueno con todo el mundo, capaz de dar la vida por un amigo, pero, solo había un problema ELLA, si, tras un intercambio de frases con Fuyuka...

**FLASH BACK**

Fuyuka: Oye Haruna

Haruna: ¿Si Fuyaka querias algo?

Fuyuka: Si etooo... queria pedirte que te alejaras de Fubuki...

Haruna: !QUE¡, ni loca , es un muy buen amigo *susurrando* y espero que sea más...

Fuyuka: Pues eso, que es que Fubuki es MIO, MI novio; MIO, y no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con una niña como tu...

Esas palabras le dolieron a Haruna, ¿desde cuando eran novios?

La chica, sin decir nada más, se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y pensando que nadie le quitaria a SU Shiro.

La peliazul , se fue de allí directamente a la azotea...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y así estaba, en el Instituto Raimon, mas concretamente en la azotea, observando la noche y las estrellas, aquella imagen le recordó los ojos de Fubuki... Solo pensar en ese nombre le hizo llorar... Su amado, si por que lo admitia, se habia enamoradi de Shiro Fubuki, el cual, quería a Fuyuka como su novia, y a Haruna, le dejó su corazón destrozado,

Haruna:: ¿ por que fui tan estúpida y no se lo dije?

¿?: ¿Decir el qué a quién?

No es posible es EL, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

**SHIRO POVS**

Me preocupé mucho con lo que me había dicho Fuyuka, no podía ni pensar como debía estar pasándolo MI Harunita, la pobré, con lo arpía que es Fuyuka, seguro que está muy triste...

**FLAS BACK**

Fuyuka: !Shiro¡, tengo una buena noticia

Fubuki: A si?- le dijo sin mucho interes

Fuyuka: Si, Haruna ya no interferirá más en nuestra relacion

¿Relación que relación? Esa chica estaba mal, se pensaba que era su novio... Espera...

Fubuki:¿Como que no interferira?

Fuyuka: Claro, le dije la verdad, que eramos novios y que no se metiera entre nosotros- me dijo aquella loca abrazándome

Fubuki: Separate- ante esto se quitó de encima mía- haber si te enteras, NO somos novios, ni jamás lo seremos.

Los ojos de la loca se volvieron opacos.

Fuyuka:¿No me amas?

Fubuki: !NO¡ yo amo a HARUNA; haber si te enteras a HARUNA no a ti, ve a enamorarte de otro¡

Y con eso, salí corriendo de allí a por Haruna, ¿donde podía estar?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Llegué a la azotea, la imagen que vi, me dejó cngelado, estaba Haruna a la luz de la luuna y las estrellas observandolas, pero algo no iba bien, estaba llorando, pero entonces, dijo

Haruna: ¿ por que fui tan estúpida y no se lo dije?

Fubuki: ¿Decir el qué a quién?

Me atreví a preguntar, no me gustaba que llorara, y mucho menos, por mi culpa, que eso era lo que me temia.

**NORMAL POVS**

Haruna: ¿Shiro?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué lloras?

Haruna: Por que fui tonta; ademas, ¿no deberias estar con tu novia?-la chica, al decir esto, apartó la mirada, y unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-

Entonces, Shiro se acercó y la abrazo, la chica ante el contacto, se alarmo, pero correspondió al abrazo, tras unos momentos, el chico se separó y la miró a los ojos, y secó esas lagrimas

Fubuki: Fuyuka no es mi novia, yo solo quiero que sea una chica mi novia, y esa eres tu.

Tras decir aquello, el chico la besó, tomando delicadamente su cintura. La chica, bueno, tras salir del shock* comenzó a correspomder, pasando sus manos por el cabello del chico, los cuales se adaptaban perfectamente a sus dedos, los labios de ambos encajaban perfectamente, en aquel beso superficial, pero a la vez, lleno de amor.

Haruna: ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo tu novia?

Fubuki: Simple, porque TE AMO; y lo aré por siempre.

LA chica, tras oir aquellas palabras, no dudó en volver a unir sus labios con SU Shiro.

¿Por que?

Por que ambos se amaban y así sería por el resto de sus dias...

**FIN***

A mi personalmente, me parece que a Fuyuka le deberían meter en el centro para personas con deficiencias mentales, peroooo... Si se va, no la podemos hacer sufrir asi que...

Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, pero sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado a las Gemelas Kaganime.

Sin más me despido.

Un saludo y NOS LEEMOS :D


End file.
